fantfandomcom-20200215-history
Jafar
Jafar is the main antagonist in Aladdin. He is the Royal Vizier of Agrabah, who seeks to obtain the magical lamp of the Genie. In The Film(s) Prior History : Jafar was born to a sorcerer and his wife, though as a child, he showed little magical ability. His sister Nasira was off to a quick start, and was strongly favored by their father. Jafar was shunned, and he quickly grew to bear strong resentment towards his father, and even some towards his sister, though he cared for her. His mother doted on him, but he was uninterested in being treated so softly—he wanted power. At a young age (and to Nasira’s dismay) he ran away from home. For a time, Jafar lived with a group of other parentless children who were cared for by an elderly woman. His independence continued to be evident even as a child, and he broke away from the old woman and her adopted brood as soon as he was confident enough in his own stree-smarts. Jafar lived on the streets for a few years, but he quickly found that he wasn’t any good at stealing. He was far better at finding out what people needed and (more importantly) what they would pay for. The boy would manipulate people for money or find a way to offer them what they needed, and he soon gained a reputation for being a very crafty child. Jafar absorbed everything around him, including the wild tales that travelling merchants told—particularly stories with magic and sorcery. He longed to have the sort of power that these travelers spoke of: the ability to control and influence others, or unlimited abilities like those that a genie possessed. More than that, Jafar wanted to prove to his father—and his sister—that he wasn’t worthless, and he could gain power as well. He thought perhaps he would someday find a genie, and he would wish for great things. He would never be poor again, he would be a great man—and these grown-ups in the cities would obey him. Once Nasira managed to find him in the city, and she strongly wanted to join Jafar and help him, but he insisted that she let him remain a loner. Part of him wanted to stay with his sister, who had defended him against their father, but his pride was too strong to allow her to continue helping him. Fortune smiled on Jafar when a travelling merchant came to the city—one who excelled at potions. He immediately took an interest in Jafar, and the boy convinced him to take him on his travels and become his apprentice. Jafar dutifully learned all he could from the old sorcerer, and he learned strange magics from all over Asia. By adulthood, he felt that he had easily surpassed his old master, and was at the very least far cleverer. The crotchety old sorcerer told Jafar he still had much to learn, but he would never be happy. He would never learn the things he really needed to learn in life. But Jafar’s ambitions were strong, and so was his wrath. He killed the old man to prove himself powerful, and took what wealth the sorcerer had to fund further travels. He learned much of the world, but one story always stood out to him: the Lamp of the Genie. While most thought this was a tall tale, Jafar was determined to seek the Cave of Wonders. If he could just find it, he would be richer than the sultan, and more powerful than even Nasira! But better than that, he might find the fabled Lamp—and then he would never need the treasure, he would be powerful enough to rule all without a single coin. Aladdin : Jafar came into the service of the Palace of Agrabah after establishing himself as a skilled sorcerer, at first working in simple magic and healing. He played his part well, never letting on that he was far more powerful than they thought. His cunning mind quickly gained him favor with the royal family, despite the fact that he was so mysterious to them. Jafar became a trusted advisor to the Sultan some years before the Princess Jasmine was born. All the while he was using his lofty position to seek out the things he needed: The scarab medallion, for a start. He had to search half the world for it and do so through many people, but he killed, bribed, and magicked his way to finding both halves of the treasure. Finally he found the Cave of Wonders, but he was not the chosen one to enter that fabled place. Jafar employed the youth Aladdin to aid him, but the boy’s possession of the Lamp foiled Jafar’s plans. Ultimately, he was outwitted by the street-rat, an insufferable embarrassment to such an intellectual person. He was trapped in his own Lamp—tricked by a mere boy. He is unaware that his sister still sought to help him—avenge him, even, as he purposely excluded her from his plans for Agrabah. On Fantasmic RP Storylines Some of Jafar's important storylines on Fantasmic include... AU Storylines Jafar is involved in a few AU storylines on Fantasmic, including... Category:Characters Category:Aladdin Category:Villain Category:Ammers